The Accident Which Changed Everything
by RoseKatChan
Summary: 6 year old fraternal twins Heba and Yugi thought they had it all. Until one day their whole world came crashing down and changed their lives forever.


_Rose: Hey all, I'm back. I am still working on my stories, such as Learning to Trust Again._

_Heba: It's kinda hard for readers to know that you are still updating as you haven't uploaded anything new in a while Rose._

_Yugi: (Nodding in agreement with sister) Yea. _

_Rose: (Sweatdrops) I know and I am sorry to both of you and my readers. I have been busy with my summer job and getting ready to go back to school, and I've also been doing some geocaching..._

_Heba: And sleeping Rose_

_Yugi: (Looks between Heba and Rose) I think what Heba is trying to say Rose is that we know you have been busy this summer and we are happy you are back writing. _

_Rose: (Beaming) Awwe, thanks guys. I'm glad to be back writing too. I've missed it and it helps take my mind off of things. _

_Heba: So this story is called the accident which changed everything?_

_Yugi: What's it about Rose?_

_Rose: You'll have to read to find out Yugi. Heba it's called that because this story will come before Learning to Trust Again. It explains the accident when yea both were six years old. _

_Heba: ...shudders..._

_Yugi: I'm sure readers will love it Rose... (says quietly) and feel sorry for us... _

_Heba: RoseKatChan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. She just owns the plot kitties for this story. Speaking of story, on with the story._

_Rose: This story takes place when the twins are six years old. Enjoy the story._

_~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~_

Yugi

"But ma, why can' I stay here with Yug and Granps?" my twin sister asks our mom and dad.

"You know why Heba" mom states.

"It's your school councellor's appointment for going into grade one" dad exclames. "Yugi already had his appointment when you were sick."

**_(A/N: I know there aren't school councellor appointments for going from kindergarten into grade one, but in my story they do)._**

"It'll be okay 'ebs" I start to explain. "The appoin'ment won't take long and you'll be back 'ere wit' Gramps an' I."

Heba turns towards me, wide-eyed and looking unsure, while I just flash her a reassuring smile.

"Don't you worry my girl" Granps smiles at Heba, placing a hand on her head, ruffling up her hair. "The appointment will fly on by, you just watch. Your brother and I will be here when you get back."

"Unh hunh" Heba replies, nodding her head. "I just don't want to leave my lil bro'her here incase he causes trouble."

A blush spreads across my face. "I AM NOT LITTLE, WE ARE TWINS!" I shout, without meaning to, to my sister.

"Now Yugi, no need to shout" mom exclaims, shaking her head.

"Sorry ma, I - AGK! Heba, stop it!" I choke out as I try to unlock Heba's arms from the headlock she is giving me.

"Haha! Neva!" We topple over as she continues laughing. I join her in laughter a few minutes after we hit the ground as laughter is contagious.

Heba

We have been rolling around on the ground for 5 minutes, with Yugi trying to get out of the headlock, when it is time for me to leave with mom and dad.

"Alright Heba, it's time for us to go" mom waves to me. "Come along now."

I glance from Yugi to mom and dad, to grandpa and back with a disproving look on my face. Yugi nods to me, saying its okay for me to go, and I get up with a sigh.

"Huunh! Fiinne." I get up, hug my brother and grandpa and begrudgently follow my parents to the car.

_~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~ _

_Rose: I know it's short, but right now I couldn't think of anything else to add to it._

_Heba: So instead you leave your readers hanging, that's not very nice Rose. _

_Rose: Next chapter is going to be longer. _

_Heba: When does the *shudders* accident happen?_

_Rose: Not sure Heba. Might be the next chapter. _

_Heba: Greeaat!... Review please so RoseKatChan can continue writing. _

_Rose: Awe thanks Heba *hugs* and the accident won't be as bad as you think. _

_Heba: *gives stink eye* Uh huh, we'll just see about that._


End file.
